


Our Promise and the Notebook

by Fudanshi96



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Saber, Tokusatsu
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudanshi96/pseuds/Fudanshi96
Summary: Ren could not believe that his one and only true love his gone. He feels frustrated and angry while his friends are there to ease his problems. But could ever do it like Kento. Not until he found a notebook hidden away in Kento's desk. And what follows after finding it.
Relationships: Akamichi Ren/Fukamiya Kento, Kamiyama Touma/Shindou Rintarou
Kudos: 3





	Our Promise and the Notebook

After Kento had disappeared and into the Shadows, the one was hurt most was Ren and Touma especially for Ren. Ren was sulking and without saying a word to anyone else. He went to the room all by himself without anyone noticing while everyone else were in the main hall. Mei notice Ren wasn't her and told Rintaro to go look for him. When he went to look for Ren, Touma also followed not long after. Ren in his dorm which was more like an apartment room. He and Kento shared the same room number together. He looked around to see it only clean like before. He starts to cry and sniffle but it soft yet painful in his heart. He clenched his hand near his chest and starts to beat over it.

"Kento...", Ren.

He stop to then looked at the ring on his left hand. It was made out of the same metal that was use for the forging of the blades. And the jewel was a green opal with a bit of yellow patches here and there. He starts to to cry again.

"You promised... you promised me... you promised... Kento...", Ren.

Rintaro on the other side listening to Ren in such distress and sadness for he never saw this side of him before. He can feel the pain just by hearing him. Touma soon saw Rintaro pressing his ear on a door. He comes up to him and ask softly.

"Is he here?", Touma.

The blue swordsman nodded and told him to keep quite as they both then listen carefully. Ren goes to his room and opens a small cabinet with all the pictures of him and Kento together. A sort of shrine like space he hid from Kento for some time now. He stare at the remaining pictures for a while before setting his eyes on the one where they "accidentally" kissed in the photo booth. It was when they were going on a break from training and into the Logos New Year Festival. And the memory that he will never forget on their time on the ferris wheel.

**A 3 Years Ago.**

They were at a Logos Festival for celebrating the formation and birth of Logos as well as their New Year. They were strolling around to patrol their area for almost 3 hours now then another 2 came to switch. Ren was excited to play the many game and win the many prizes so he grabbed Kento's wrist. Kento had to go along with this happy-go-lucky person then smiled.

Of course, they got discount for volunteering for the security guard position. The first 5 games they played were a failure but after that they started to win. A few of the prizes they won were like stuff animals and traditional Japanese prizes. They soon came to a photo booth that was the only few things that were modern in the festival. They also had to dropped off their prizes at the security station so as to not have a hand full. Kento then wanted to take pictures of them together before anything else but Ren wanted to ride the ferris wheel.

"Kento, I want to ride the ferris wheel and reach the top", Ren excitedly.  
"How about the photo booth first. It's a long waiting line over there", Kento.  
"Oh, I almost forgot about that. hehe", Ren.

To Kento, this was the perfect moment for them to be together alone for the first time. He started to had a crush on Ren as he grew to know him and be around him long enough. They soon went to the photo booth that Kento liked. It was the one with the hearts, intricate designed veil covering and the cupid on top. He chose that one because it was nicely designed and as well as the obvious meaning of it. They waited only for 5-6 minutes at most for people really just want to take a few good pics. When it was their turn, they first took a standard photo together without touching each other. Then after that... they took many funny pictures until they start making direct physical contact. And things started to get a little suggestive. They came close to each others face as the tip of their noses touched each other. Kento's left hand right in between his legs near his crotch area.

"Kento-kun...", Ren.  
"Ren...", Kento.

The just deeply stared at each other for a couple of seconds before another couple came by. The 1st guy had this very bad boy look to him while his boyfriend looked a bit feminine with a crop top.

"Hey! You 2 done making out or what", guy 1.  
"Babe... Stop being such a prick", guy 2.  
"You know how I hate waiting for a long time", guy 1.  
"Still...", guy 2.  
"Alright...", guy 1 sighed.  
"Let them finish... it's their private moment anyways", guy 2.  
"Hurry up... Me and my boyfriend are waiting", guy 1.

Meanwhile at the same time, both were slowly slipping and loosing their grip. Kento then stumbled as Ren was about to hit his head on the wall. With his quick reaction, Kento pulled him up but both were against the wall as they kissed each other. The second guy hit his boyfriend on the chest. He just hugs him anyways.

"I hate you", guy 2.  
"I know... you like hugs anyways", guy 1.

Both Kento and Ren immediately grabbed their pictures then went their separate ways just to get some space. A lot was going through their heads. Ren turned a bit red, his heart fluttered, and every inch of him wriggled with happiness. For Kento, it was like an adrenaline rush, his mind clouded like a haze and his labored breath from the quick sprint. Both then screamed in happiness and joy like a bunch of folks that just won something. Soon enough... Ren and Kento join hands again to go to the ferris wheel. They got on as soon as the lines were shorten. Up, up, and up their carriage goes as high as the wheel can go. They sat apart from each other for bit before it kind of rocked until Ren fell forward towards Kento. He of course caught him by the arms. It was an awkward silence as they both let go of each other. As they were coming up towards the very top, Ren tried to reach out to Kento as he was then distracted by the full moon's light and the starry night sky. Ren retracted his hand back to his stomach while looking at him being all calm for a minute or so.

"Anoo... Kento-kun, I was...", Ren shyly.

The Thunder swordsman turns to see the now shy boy.

"Yes, what is it", Kento calmly.

He gasped a little then breathed in and out to calm himself.

"Kento-kun... I really really like you... No wait... I really really like you since the first day I met you you, Kento-kun. And it really deepen since our first sparring... I probably said to much...", Ren.

Kento turned light red like a cherry tomato then swallowed his saliva.

"I really like you too", Kento confidently while blushing.  
"You do...", Ren.  
"I didn't like you at first but then... I started to get use to you... I don't know how to explained it but... Look you just grew on me, okay", Kento.

Ren smiled brightly then glopped him but Kento then told him not to rock the carriage. As they reached the top, both swordsmen cuddled one another then Kento kissed Ren on the head.

"The fireworks are about to start", Kento.

Ren gruntled a little off on Kento's shoulder as to stared out side the carriage window. The fireworks shot up into the skies with the first being a standard multi-colored one then followed by others. They both watched the show for a bit before the wheel starts to go down. Both looked at each one more time before having a hot makeout session.

**Now.**

Ren was done crying for the good times they were together through out the years. He especially loved the photo of them together just over the sunset at the beach. It was the one where Kento held him by the waist and his hands around Kento's neck. He then heard a loud thump and bang at the front door. He went to go check on who it was through the kitchen window. It was Rintaro pinning Touma near the door as if they were making out but really isn't.

"Oi! What are you two doing here?", Ren.

The 2 then posture themselves correctly as Ren then walked to the front door. Rintaro then apologizes for the scuffled they just had then kisses him on the cheeks. Touma pouts then kisses him back on the forehead. As Ren was already at the front door, he wanted to hear what they were saying.

"Can't believe you try to stop me from going in", Touma.  
"It's just to give him some space and time to recuperate himself", Rintaro.  
"I know but I just want to see how well he was doing and probably give him some comfort", Touma.  
"Alright, lets go in then", Rintaro.

Rintaro kisses Touma mouth to mouth even though they just started dating each other not that long ago. Ren opens the door to see them near the end of their makeout session. Both lovers freaked to the notion of someone finding out. The young swordsman smiles then politely invited them to come in.

"Would you please come in", Ren menacingly.

They felt his darkening aura and knew he was jealous. Jealous of them both for having each other like he and Kento once did. The door closes behind them as both sat down on the kitchen table. Touma was stunned at how big it was inside than out. The wind swordsman being jealous and angery then suddenly turned into sadness again as he then sat on the couch.

"Are you alright, Ren-kun", Rintaro.

No words just whimpering then fall to his side on the couch. Touma gets up to go to him and give him some comfort by patting smoothly on his back.

"I know... Kento is gone. He was our friend and we couldn't save him in time. I'm sorry", Touma.  
"Don't need to, Touma. I miss him very much. So much... I miss my Kento-kun. He was more than a friend to me", Ren.  
"Well, could you elaborate", Touma stops patting.

At first he was hesitant to tell him but tell it anyways so he won't have to regret it.

"Kento-kun and I... we were... we were like you and Rintaro. 3 years to be exact. Anyone who became a swordsman can not be in a relationship especially when it's between two swordsman", Ren.  
"Why though?", Touma.  
"To keep us from being distracted with such things. And to focus on our training to fight the Megid. But sometimes some just left or kept it to themselves. A majority of whom were well... what Ren just said. Betweentwo swordsmen", Rintaro.  
"Why don't we look in his room to see what Kento left behind", Touma.

Ren grabs his keys and uses the spare that Kento had to unlock his room. It was almost had nothing in it and was very minimal. A few plants here and there but then Ren saw a picture frame of them both on his desk. It was the picture of him and Kento kissing wholeheartedly on a starry night with a full moon in the background during the Logos Spring Festival. He remembered that this one was Kento's favorite and that looking at him feel more at peace. He picked up the frame then felt something a bump behind it. He turned it around to see a piece of paper sticking out to the side then proceed to open the back of it. As Touma and Rintaro were looking around, they saw him opened the picture frame. They walk to him to see what he was looking at. Ren then unfolded the paper to be a letter that read "Find the key behind the fish tank then you will find a hidden door". Ren rushed to the fish tank and turned it the side to find a small secret sliding door. He opens it to see a key in a small pocket enough to fit a few dozen keys. He thought what and where is the hidden door. He was then stuck as he try hard to remember something. He got angry and about to through the key on the ground but the key shined in sunlight. Touma saw this then asked if he needs help. He was reluctant at first as to wanting to find out himself but he let him help because it reminded him of how kind Kento was. After an hour or so, they finally found what looks like a false bottom in one of the large drawers on the desk. They slide the covering to reveal the keyhole. Ren began to shake a little inside and was very nervous while sweating a bit. Touma and Rintaro put their hands on his shoulders then smiled and nodded. He lowered himself to open it as he deeply breathed in and out. He inserts the key in then removes the false bottom. It was a notebook... 2 notebooks to be exact. One labeled, "Something is wrong with Logos". The other, "❤Kento+Ren=Love❤ ". Ren hugged the second one so dearly like he knew something in his heart that tells him that it was very precious to Kento. A piece of Kento that was still here physically. When Touma saw the title of the seond notebook, he thought of it as very very cheesy and a bit corny. He had to hold in his laugh as to not ruin Ren's moment. Ren opens the notebook to see his hand writing again.

A few hours into reading, it made him feel abit of relief. The notebook almost had no drawings and had some photos of them together. Ren couldn't stop crying when he got at the page where Kento left off on the notebook. He cried tears of sadness then into joy.

**Somewhere in the darkness.**

Kento was slowly wondering around alone in the darkness idling by as whispers come and go. Some even try to convince him to give up and surrender. A vast open space as far as the eyes can see. No light except a few lit torches here and there. He then felt a sharpness hit him on the back of the head. He saw his father and Kamijo with no facial features but they pointed him towards an door with a weird engraving on it. There were three different colored panels. To his left was an angel in white and gold armor in an open field of paradise and kneeling before an apple tree with it's golden fruits. In the middle was a human holding a sword with what seems to be two armies fighting each other in the background. The last one was a desolate land with a black horned knight holding a red apple and a sword raised in the other. In his mind, he thought of this as strange yet holy in a way. Then two dragons appeared behind him though he can not see them rather hear them. One of the voices was sinister, well-mannered, and poetic. The other was holy, honest, and faithful.

"Do not open that door. That door is a lie. Those three depictions of the ancient books are not real. It is a cursed door... a deceitful door...", voice 1.  
"Do not listen to his deception, Lightning swordsmen. Open it and you'll have the last chance of a life time", voice 2.  
Doth not hark to this fusty fooleth of a dragon. He and the swordsmen killed my mother", voice 1.  
"He is a liar just like her mother, Tiamat", voice 2.  
"Oh now... now... no need to be harsh, uncle Bahamut", voice 1.  
"Do not listen to this faithless and accursed nephew of mines. Orochi... Open the door, Lightning swordsman. This is your only chance", Bahamut.  
"Heed no words to this old bag. He was once a deceiver who pretends to be a hero and champion of mankind", Orochi.  
"Yes, I once was on the side of evil. It was your mother's lust for power that cause the first war for the books of knowledge. Her lust for power drove her mad and I was the first to snap out of her madness. She was the one who created the Megid in the first place", Bahamut.  
"Do you ever just shut up, foolish uncle. It's time for the old to die and new blood to reign supreme", Orochi.  
"Will you both shut up!", Kento shouted as he swiped his arm behind him.

One of the the dragons disappeared as Kento turns around to see nothing. The other dragon then appeared behind him while grinning with malice. Though the beast could not get closer to the door. As Kento turn to look back again, the dragon then turns to his back like a shadow. The evil dragon speaks again to this time to taunt him and to strike at his very heart.

"A single light fading into the darkness where only death exists. That door is the only thing I can not grasp. A cursed put upon me and a hope for others yet many had failed", Orochi.  
"I will not listen to you, faceless creature of the void", Kento.  
"Oh now now... The heart of warrior and a lover... A heart now lonely wrought by grief and toil further by deceptive swordsmen. Did you not think I will know... Everything I see... the sword and the book sees. Everyone that gets in here... All their memories, their experiences, and even their emotions. Thy father and many others hadst already given in to me. I grow in power from devouring every last soul that has wielded Kurayami", Orochi.  
"Shut Up! I will not fall into the darkness like them! I will not listen to you", Kento covering his ears.  
"Oh you will... And that door will never be opened and has never been. A new user of Kurayami shall be reborn again and you will be it's user. To be accursed and I will be reborn through your corpse, swordsman of lightning", Orochi.

Kento rushes to open the door followed by thunderous footsteps that felt like an earthquake. He was then being pulled by on the heads of the dragon's mighty wind suction. Looking back, he saw the hideous true of the evil voice. He struggled to get to the door as it was getting further away from him.

"You can not escape us, swordsman of lightning. Giveth in. So many had failed to open that door so shall you", Orochi roared.

A sudden ball of light appeared in front of Kento as he tries to grasp it. Yet this light was familiar as it was the same voice he heard.

"Open the door. This is your last chance before going into the darkness. I've don't have much time. Now go through the door", Bahamut.

The light disappears as Kento struggles his way to it. As if it was impossible to reach, 2 figures appear behind him to put their hands on his shoulder. He turns to look back as it was familiar faces with smiles on them. But this time... they have their full faces.

"Go!", Hayato Fukamiya and Daichi Kamijo.  
"You two... How? You two were devoured by me",Orochi.

The 7 heads of Orochi pulled with all their might. Both of the former wielders of Kurayami push with both their hands to propel Kento forward. He finally reaches the door and opens it. Kento disappears as well as the door and both the former wielders. Orochi roared in anger and spewed out 7 of the 8 elements out their maws as the elements hit everywhere. A disembody voice then spoke to the multi-headed dragon.

"All that was and will be, yours. My child. We have something we must do first", disembody voice.  
"Yog-Sothoth... no. I'm sorry, father", Orochi.  
"Do not be sad, my son. For another time will come. No secrets of any can escape me. And cursed those damn Swordsman and Bahamut. Especially that librarian", Yog-Sothoth.  
"What shall we do then, father", Orochi.  
"There is another way to finalize you, my son. We have much to do to get back at them. The Megid had already forgotten who actually helped my dearly beloved in their war, Yog-Sothoth.  
"Yes, father", Orochi.

**In Kento and Ren's Dorm.**

Kento was in a familiar place then notice the same bed he once slept in and the desk he used. He smiled brightly at the picture then held for a few seconds. He then felt something was off. He turn it over and the note was gone. He then puts it back down quietly.

"So, you found the secret then. Huh, Ren", Kento smiled.

Ren heard something tapped coming from Kento's room. Kento then heard some footsteps coming from down the hall. It was Ren and notice he was holding the notebook with the cheesy title on it. He looks like he's been having some trouble lately just by the looks on his eyes.

"Ren. I'm here", Kento happily.  
"Kento... Kento-kun, are you here?", Ren.  
"I'm right here Ren. Your Kento-kun is here", Kento.

Ren slowly walks towards him while looking around as Kento waves at him. Something seems off as Ren suddenly walks right through him. Kento's eyes open slightly wide to the notion and starts to have a bit of labored breath. He thought he was finally home but he is in another realm to his dismay. Ren opened the sliding door in Kento's room to look outside. Kento reaches his hand out trying to grab him but they just went right through him. Then a hooded entity in white appears at the bedroom door. The mysterious figure moved so fast just to tap on Kento's shoulder as he then turned to see who it was. Kento turns around to see who it was. The hooded figure was completely covered except for his eyes. They were dichromatic eyes as one was a sapphire blue and the other a topaz orange. What Kento didn't know was a third eye that was close and hidden on the forehead of this figure.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Kento-san. It is time for you to come to the Beyond to train further. For your duty is not yet finish in the world of the living", mysterious person.  
"Who are you? And why... Why can't Ren hear me or see me or... or hold him?", Kento.  
"Many just know me as the Librarian but others just call me, Arkios", Arkios.  
"Okay. But What about my second question", Kento.  
"You are in the Astral Plane. Where people are neither dead or alive. A realm between the afterlife and the living realm. We have much to discuss and we must hurry. For the great darkness from the void is returning", Arkios.  
"But Ren... I must say something to him first", Kento.  
"Of course... Your last words but we must hurry, Lightning Swordsman. Time is of the essence", Arkios.

Ren had become frustrated and sat on Kento's bed. He then looked at the notebook with a deep sense of sorrow in his eyes.

"Kento... I miss you so much. If only you were here to comfort me", Ren as he proceeds to hug the notebook.

Kento walks in front of him as Ren then felt a soft wind hit his face and legs. He stood up and looked around then straight in front of him. Kento looks at him in the eyes with such compassion as he smoothly fling his finger across the young swordsman's face. Ren stood still to feel something touched him but the feel was warm like the morning sun's embrace

"I miss you so much too, Ren. I will come back and our promise will be fulfilled", Kento.

He gave Ren a soft and warm kiss on the lips before leaving. Ren felt something... his heart felt something so familiar as a single tear flows down his cheek as another on the other side follows. He felt the same tingling and warmness inside as if Kento was here.

"Kento... Kento-Kun!", Ren.

He puts his hand out as if to feel and touch Kento's face. Ren then went out to tell the others. Arkios was waiting for Kento as he was lending a hand from outside the sliding doors.

"We must make haste, swordsman", Arkios.

Kento wipes his tears and nods as he boards on the dragon with him. The dragon then spoke to him with the same voice he had heard before.

"Yo, Kento... Nice to meet you in person in my true form", Bahamut.

Bahamut was gigantic about the size of God***la. Kento smiles brightly as they flew off into a portal. Yuri and those few who could see the Wonder World saw the gigantic dragon flew above them then disappears.

"Hooo... The Dragon King and the Librarian has finally made their move", Yuri.

Touma and Mei finally caught up to Yuri.

"What did you see up in the skies, Yuri. It's just clouds and airplanes", Mei.  
"What was that about some king and a librarian", Touma.  
"Nothing for you to know, yet", Yuri.

Both Touma and Mei found this very suspicious as Yuri was then distracted by something of intrigue. He just saw a food truck that had oden decorations on it. And he smelled the good food to so he gave chase.

"Aaaahhh... Mou", Mei complained.

Just another silly antic with our living sword.

**Sometime in the further future.**

Kento waiting for Ren on the beautiful decorated alter on the beach they both went to. Everyone was there cheering him on as Sophia was there to give them their blessings. Ren in a white tux appeared with a veil over his head and Daishinji to his side to walked beside him. Kento was stunned to see Ren so beautiful and formal. As they walked along the path, their friends cheered them on. Daishinji then hands off Ren to Kento.

"Wish both of you a happy marriage and lots of kids", Daishinji.

He smiles and giggles to notion as Kento playfully fainting to hit him for this little embarrassment. Everyone had their little laughter at this notion as well. Daishinji then went back to his seat. Ren couldn't help but to smile and softly giggle as well.

"Alright everyone, quiet down and listen. We are all gather here today to celebrate this matrimonial moment between two souls", Sophia.

Touma then whispers to Rintaro as Mei leans in to listen.

"This is very cute but I wonder when is our marriage coming", Touma.

He softly hits him on the shoulder then couldn't help but to smile. He then whispers back at him.

"We're engage and probably after their marriage. Plus you better be careful with that stomach of yours", Rintaro.  
"Okay, mister strict daddy", Touma kisses him on the cheeks

Touma's rubs his stomach gently then looks back at the ceremony. Rintaro also softly rubs Touma's stomach as well. In finalizing of the marriage, Sophia blesses them with a sprinkle of water from a sacred flower then puts it back. Then imprints her thumb with magical golden dust on their cheeks. She then now begins the vows.

"Do you Kento, take Ren to be your faithful and the one true significant other to be your husband", Sophia.  
"I do", Kento.  
"Do you Ren, take Kento to be your trustworthy and to live in happiness to be your husband", Sophia.  
"I do", Ren.  
"You two may kiss each other", Sophia.

Kento smiles to lifting up the veil away from Ren's face. Ren looks up at him with a smile as well.

"You look stunning and beautiful", Kento.  
"So does your handsome face too, Kento-kun", Ren.

They both kiss with their hearts pumping making them feel warm. Their hot breath spewing on one another. As the audience cheered, Touma cheered them on as it was turning into a make out scene.

"That's my boy. Get 'em, Kento", Touma.

Ren then open his eyes to look to where Touma sat. Mei holds up a small box while mouthing words to Ren. The kissing stops as Ren almost forgot about something. He steps off the alter to rush to Mei. The audience look surprise as to what is going to happen next. Mei hands over the rectangular box to Ren as both thank each other.

"Thanks, Mei-san", Ren.  
"No need to thank me. Just go and reveal it to him", Mei.

Both hug each other warmly. Ren then rushes back to Kento.

"What's in the box, Mei-chan", Touma.  
"Just you wait. It's a suprise", Mei.

Ren kiss Kento on the lips on more time. Then holds out the box to Kento.

"I hope you like a surprise for our wedding", Ren.  
"What is it?", Kento neverously.  
"Just open it", Ren.

Kento opens the box to reveal a test with positive results. At first he was confuse but then he put two and two together...

"Don't tell... You're... We're...", Kento losing words.  
"Yes, Kento-kun. We're going to be parents", Ren softly.

Everybody wait in anticipation for the reveal of what was in the box. Kento couldn't hold in the excitement as he then shouted loudly and proudly into the air.

"I'm going to be a father!", Kento.

Everybody tilt their heads a bit as Mei, Rintaro, and Touma cheered on. Kento pulls out the pregnancy test to reveal it to everybody else. Then everybody starts to cheer to the realization. He was so excited that he gave Ren a very passionate kiss. During the after party, the newly weds both took a stroll around the beach while holding hands. Ren slightly stumble to the side as Kento catches him to then lift him up.

"Be careful... You don't want to hurt the baby", Kento.  
"Thanks, Kento. I mean... my dear", Ren.

Both smile at each other as they continue on their stroll.

"So our promise to each other...", Ren.  
"Yes, one of our promises to each other has been fulfilled", Kento.  
"Promise 1. Is to stayed together for a long time and get married ", Ren.  
"Correct. Now things had change for the better. With the Megid and Yog-Sothoth gone for good... we could start a family together. Especially now that you're pregnant", Kento.  
"What names do you want to call him or her", Ren.  
"I do not know yet. Your still early into your pregnancy. We still have a long way to go", Kento shrugged.

They then reach the pathway to a peninsula that then leads all the way to the Lonely Palm. A beautiful place with a sculpted stone loveseat in front of the Lonely Palm. Nobody knows who sculpted the stone seat even till this day. They reached the Lonely Palm through a slightly elevated isthmus. Both sit on the loveseat to look at the starry ocean.

"The notebook... Do you still want to...", Ren.  
"Of course, I'm still going to keep it", Kento.  
"Kento-kun...", Ren.  
"Yes...", Kento.

The clouds blew away to reveal a full moon as the moonlight basks over the surface of the ocean. What they saw really put no words out of their mouths. A blue bioluminescent ocean with a variety of aquatic creatures swimming or glowing from here to there. Kento and Ren quickly took a photo of them together with the glowing water in the background. Both stood there looking at each other deeply with solemnity and passion. They just then embrace one another as their noses kiss each other feeling the heat of love. Then both swordsmen look upon the shining sea with smiles. Arkios and Bahamut were above them but could not see them. 

"You've all done well, swordsmen of Logos. And redeemed yourselves from the deception", Arkios.  
"That flame swordsman 's spirit was similar to me in away when I was just a hatchling", Bahamut.  
"Of course, you and Rekka did resoate together harmoniously. Hmm... Now, you should get some rest, Bahamut. There will be another time for us to help them again in the future", Arkios.  
"Yeah, at least Touma has a book of me", Bahamut.  
"Let's go home for now. They deserve this celebration", Arkios.

Both of the powerful entities then vanished into the heavens. Ren pouts angrlily as the glow of the sea fades. Kento and messes with his hair to tease him.

"The glow is gone", Ren.  
"There will be a next. Lets go to everyone else first", Kento.

As they turn to their backs, they were shock to everyone they know was there.

"How long have you guys been there?", Kento.  
"The moment Touma and Rintaro saw you guys walking this path not to long ago", Daishinji chuckled.

They all laugh as Kento chases the boys them down except for his best friend Touma who was pregnant. Ren just smiles as Touma, Mei, and Sophia wait for him. All 4 then followed the boys from behind. 

"Congratulations on your pregnancy", Sophia.  
"Thanks Sophia. I was beginning to ask... Would you be our child's godmother", Ren.

She smiles brightly and nods a yes. And so our story concludes, a good ending for everyone of our heroes.


End file.
